Current forms of secondary packaging typically used for shipping, storage and presentation of biological indicators are comprised of cardboard, plastic or film-based materials. They usually incorporate some means to both contain, and to varying degrees, protect their contents from the external forces that might be encountered in normal shipping and handling. A driving design limitation is cost. In some cases, where the internal product being protected is exceptionally frangible, additional strengthening of the package may be provided. Conventionally, biological indicators with a frangible component have been stored and shipped in boxes with internal grids providing each individual biological indicator with a separate cell for its containment. However, for a new generation of biological indicators that are activated by pressing or screwing a cap down onto a vial, the convention designs are inadequate to provide low cost, secure packaging. The new generation of biological indicators are referred to as “fast-acting biological indicators” or “FABI”. Therefore, a need arises for improved packaging specifically designed for the FABI system of biological indicators.